


Headcanon 1

by Lecterism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecterism/pseuds/Lecterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurring post-Wrath of the Lamb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanon 1

At some point living away together Hannibal starts telling Will “aš tave myliu”. It takes him a while to figure out it means “I love you” in Lithuanian. Will hasn’t ever heard him speak in his native language. He realizes Hannibal is willing to share more than murder with him. He wants to share his future but also his past, every bit that makes him who he is.


End file.
